c for coffee and change
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di sana, ia bertanya soal perubahan pada dirinya sendiri. Di sana, wanitanya datang dengan kopi. {canon} {happy birthday, arthie!}
_(Di sana, ia bertanya soal perubahan pada dirinya sendiri. Di sana, wanitanya datang dengan kopi.)_

.

.

.

 **c for coffee and change**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Spiritual. **Rating** : K+.

* * *

England menemukan banyak perubahan. Tidak—tidak segampang melihat cerah menjadi mendung, tidak pula sesederhana hujan menjadi berpelangi.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, termasuk di dalam waktu-waktu kosongnya ketika melongok dari jendela gedung tinggi yang tidak memperlihatkan lebih banyak selain langit dan kota yang tak pernah mati, apakah perubahan merupakan suatu hal yang menarik?

Seychelles, dalam masa-masa menikmati kopinya di sore hari, pernah merenung soal betapa pandangan orang-orang terhadap kopi telah berubah. Berabad-abad lalu, minuman yang hanya dinikmati segolongan, berkaitan dengan kegiatan religius, di dunia pada sufi, menjalar ke seluruh dunia, dinikmati para tetua hingga akhirnya berujung pada status dan gaya hidup hedonis. "Begitulah dunia," kata England, "perubahan akan menemukan cara dan tujuannya sendiri."

"Tapi aku yakin tujuan kopi bukan untuk hedonis. Masih ada perjalanan lainnya," perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. Lalu menyeruput kopinya lagi sambil bersilang kaki.

Ah, sudah lama, ucap England sambil menopangkan dagu. Rumah Seychelles di pinggir Victoria, dirinya yang duduk di kursi kayu memunggungi jendela, dan perempuan itu yang minum kopi panas setelah menghabiskan air dari dua buah kelapa. Ia ingin kembali liburan—tolong.

 _Perubahan akan menemukan tujuan dan caranya sendiri._ Ia hampir tak percaya ia yang mengatakannya sendiri. _Sekarang ... apa?_

Perubahan tidak menyoal baik dan buruk. Saat para raja dan ratu masih berjubah bermahkota, dengan pelayan yang berpedang dan para pengasuh yang percaya takhayul; dunianya bergejolak. Saat ini, saat para darah biru pemilik kuasa di tanahnya masih berjaya, dan telah mengenakan setelan jas kekinian juga blazer dan gaun bermacam rupa; gejolaknya lain lagi.

Sekali lagi, dia butuh liburan.

"Hey."

England menoleh. Mendapati Seychelles dengan blazer, kemeja formal, dan rok sempit satu senti di atas lutut, meski sering, adalah hal yang selalu asing di matanya. Melihat Seychelles tanpa pakaian yang membuatnya bebas berlari atau melompat, bukan hal yang bisa ia terima dengan mudah. Bagaimana pula gadis itu bertahan dengan perubahan itu meski sementara?

Lagi-lagi soal perubahan.

"Sudah banyak orang berkumpul, apa yang kautunggu, Tuan Rumah? America sudah mulai berkoar dengan tema yang akan diangkatnya."

"Nanti dulu."

Seychelles menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. England akhirnya berdecak malas dan beranjak dari jendela kaca. "Jangan lupa kertas pidatomu."

England menepuk saku celananya dan Seychelles bergumam pelan, terdengar seperti bagus.

England meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menutupnya. Koridor sebelah sini sepi. Hanya terlihat Hong Kong berlari melintasi lorong horisontal di ujung jalur mereka berdua.

Tak membicarakan apa-apa, England pada awalnya mengira wanita itu sedang tak nyaman terutama dengan penampilannya. Tidak, tidak begitu setelah ia menoleh. Seychelles begitu tenang, wajahnya lurus ke depan, dan jalannya begitu rapi meski _mary-jane_ enam sentimeter harus dipaksakan ke kakinya.

Dia sudah berdamai dengan perubahan itu.

Seychelles berbelok di beberapa blok sebelum ruang pertemuan. "Aku ingin membuat kopi dulu," katanya, lalu memasuki dapur saat China keluar dari sana.

England menunggu beberapa saat di mulut pintu—tetapi dia merasa terlalu lugu. Akhirnya ia mendahului; merasa tak mengkhianati janji.

Mereka semua menaruh nama di meja, rupanya. Butuh waktu sekian menit bagi England untuk menemuka lokasinya sendiri di tengah-tengah meja bundar tiga rangkap berisi ratusan kursi. Waktu yang hampir sama bagi Seychelles untuk mengolah kopi kemudian menghampiri England—yang akhirnya berjalan untuk mencapai kursinya.

"Wow, kita searah."

England mendelik, "Kopi hitam saja?"

"Mm. Sedang ingin. Sedang malas juga dengan kopi a, b, c—ah, kopi zaman sekarang. Memberi ciri identitas pada peminumnya, sudah tentu. Sekarang, mereka juga membuat orang-orang hafal geografi dan ilmu persebaran botani. Bagaimana tidak? Kopi Vietnam, Kopi Luwak—-Arabika?"

England mendengus sambil menyeringai.

Seychelles mengernyit. Satu seruput, tapi kepanasan sendidi. "Kenapa? Tidak terima ya sekarang aku lebih cerdas darimu?"

"Tsk."

"Berdamailah dengan perubahan, England," ocehnya, "kaena kopi dan perubahan itu sama. Pahit, tapi melengkapi hidupmu. Mmm," ia mengakhiri khotbahnya dengan dua-tiga reguk kopi legitnya.

England menemukan jalan kecil menuju kursinya yang berada di depan. Ia pamitan, "Sudahlah."

"Hn." Seychelles pun berjalan terus ke lingkaran ketiga.

England diam saja saat yang lain mulai menempati sisa-sisa kursi kosong. Ia menopang dagu—lagi-lagi, lalu mencari sesuatu di tengah kedamaian.

"Berdamai dengan perubahan, ya?"

Di sana Seychelles masih menikmati kopinya. England tak beranjak pandangannya.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: melabeli ini dengan spiritual karena ini adalah 'spiritual quest' arthur soal sikapnya sendiri tentang perubahan—meski ... yah, pada akhirnya michelle yang menyadarkan. mmm.

 _ **happy birthday**_ _, arthie! so happy to have the same day with you, though yours seemingly artificial since nations don't have the exact birthday. xoxo_


End file.
